Athrun's Kitty Cat
by Sakura Lena Yuy
Summary: This is a Gundam Seed fic. It's a humorous little episode between Athrun and Kira about a kitty cat.
1. A Simple Case of Misunderstanding?

Athrun's Kitty Cat

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not the characters of Gundam SEED.

Warnings: Suggested Material and Situations

Chapter One: A Simple Case of Misunderstanding?

"Happy Birthday Athrun," Dearka and Kira shouted over the loud music.

Athrun nodded his thanks as Dearka shoved another drink into his hand. "Bottoms up, buddy!"

Athrun looked wearily at the tankard in his hand before swallowing its contents. He quickly turned away from the bar in hopes of keeping his two companions from slipping another drink in his hand. Kira and Dearka had coned the young pilot into having a little birthday celebration. Athrun knew that their intentions were well, but his pervious plans were now in jeopardy. He looked at his watch and shook his head in disbelief.

"She's going to kill me," he whispered under his breath.

Kira raised his eyebrow at the muttered comment. He and Dearka turned to blue haired pilot.

"Who's going to kill you?"

Athrun dropped his shoulders in defeat. _Leave it to coordinators to hear everything they shouldn't_, he thought sadly.

"Let me guess," Dearka replied. "You're little kitty cat."

"Kitty cat," Kira repeated questioningly.

"No one," Athrun shouted defensively. "There's no kitty cat."

Kira eyed Athrun curiously. "If it's no one why are you so edgy?"

"Maybe you're better off being maimed by your kitty cat than having to deal with him," Dearka muttered into his cup.

"Athrun what does Dearka mean by that?"

Athrun suppressed the rage of killing Dearka and tried to focus on an answer for Kira. As he fumbled with his thoughts his communicator began to vibrate giving him an excuse to run away from Kira.

"Where are you," the voice snapped into his ear.

"I know I'm late, but your brother is holding me hostage," he quickly answered.

"Well you're a capable coordinator. I'm certain that you can get out his grasp and if not I'm leaving."

"No, no, no, no," Athrun pleaded. "I'll be there very soon. Don't leave please."

"Fine. Be quick."

"Thank…hello," Athrun sighed in distress.

Athrun assess the situation. He had two plans of action; one return to a very curious Kira and a very talkative Dearka to excuse himself or simply run and face the consequences tomorrow. Right now he had a very angry princess waiting for him and no time to deal with her inquisitive brother. So logically survival would come before etiquette and Athrun did what was necessary to survive…run.

"Damn! He chose the kitty cat," Dearka shouted when he noticed Athrun dash into the hallway. "He always chooses the kitty cat."

"Who is the kitty cat?"

Dearka turned to Kira and grasped his shoulder. "You haven't heard about the kitty cat."

Kira shook his and felt the knot in the pit of stomach. He had an assumption as to who the kitty cat was, but now he was certain. Dearka took another sip of his drink and locked his arm around Kira's shoulders.

"Ah! The kitty cat. I remember how she got that name too. You know she mews, yeah all the time."

"Mews," Kira repeated in horror. "Where do you hear her mew? Wait I don't want to know."

It was too late; Dearka was already finishing his sip to answer the question. "In the office, his apartment, his car, hell she mews everywhere."

Kira started to hum to himself in hopes not to catch anymore of Dearka's words. But sadly Dearka just spoke louder to compensate. "She has a little collar with a bell that he bought her."

"Collar…bell," Kira muttered not wanting to hear anything else.

"Yup. Athrun bought it because she always hides from him. This way he could always find her no matter where she hides."

Kira's eyes widen in disbelief. "Why does she hide?"

Dearka shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows, but Athrun wants to make sure he keeps track of her. I mean anyone would want her she's so cute with her blonde hair and little bell."

Kira felt like he slammed against a wall. "Wait you've seen her."

"We all have. I can't believe you haven't seen her, she always greets his guests. She does the cutest thing too. Anytime someone comes by Athrun's apartment she sticks up her tail and shakes her bottom at them."

"He leaves her naked," Kira's was losing his mind.

"Well kitty cats don't wear clothes. And she loves to be naked, she always tugging off her collar."

Kira saw red. "How could he…some best friend…why hasn't she…oh I'm gonna…wait till I get my hands…he will know pain…He's a dead man!"

At Athrun's apartment…

"Cagalli," Athrun called out. "Here, kitty kitty."

Athrun looked under the couch in search of his cat. "Damn it where is she."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. As he walked to the door he spotted a collar with a bell by the closet. "Damn cat, she's going to get lost one of these days."

Athrun opened the door to find a fuming, nearly berserk Kira on the other side. Before he could brace himself Kira slammed him into the wall. Athrun could barely breathe as Kira pushed him up the wall by his shirt. Athrun tired to move away, but Kira just held on tighter.

"Where is she? Where's Cagalli?"

Athrun's eyes opened in disbelief. "How do you know," he gasped.

"I know everything. Now where is she?"

"Don't know…I…can't find her. See," he held up the collar.

When Kira saw the collar with silver bell, he punched Athrun in the face so hard he fell to the floor. "So it true, you make her wear a bell."

Athrun shook his head to get the sting of the punch off. "Yeah, cats wear bells."

Athrun quickly regretted saying that. Kira kicked him in the gut before straddling him and punching several times. Finally Athrun caught his breathe and threw Kira off and began punching as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so crazy about a cat?"

Every time Kira heard Athrun say cat so carelessly, it fueled his rage even further. Before him stood his best friend whom he cared for greatly calling his little sister a cat. Cagalli deserved better, Cagalli deserved a man that would not treat her like a common house pet.

The two continued to fight furiously around the living room. Finally Kira and Athrun slammed into one another so hard they knocked the wind out of each other. As they tired to catch their breath, they heard a click of heels in the hall.

"Oy! Athrun," Cagalli called.

Before either of them could answer she walked into the living room dressed in a black dress and with a large blonde cat in her arms.

"Cagalli! You found her sweetheart," Athrun exclaimed.

"What the hell happened here," Cagalli looked at the two of them. She gave a sharp eye at the Kira's bleeding lip and Athrun's blacking eye.

"You really have a cat," Kira questioned in disbelief.

Athrun slowly nodded. "Yes Cagalli gave me her a few months ago."

Kira shook his head. "So the bell, you use it to keep track of her?"

"Yes."

"Oy, Kira are you all right," Cagalli questioned as she placed the cat on the floor.

Kira started to laugh uncontrollably. "So what's her name Cagalli?"

"Yeah, Cagalli thought it would be cute."

"So there's Cagalli my sister and the Cagalli the cat," Kira shouted in laughter. "Wow and here I was so worried."

"Kira," Cagalli and Athrun responded wearily.

Kira stood up and dusted his pants as he continued to laugh. He walked over to the door and shook his head again. "Sorry about that Athrun, hmmm, forgot to give you you're birthday punches earlier."

Cagalli and Athrun nodded slowly, and looked at each other questioningly.

"Oy Cagalli."

"Yeah," Cagalli and Athrun tensed up.

"You never wore bells for this dummy have you?"

Cagalli looked at Kira. "Why do you want to…hey that's none of you're business."

"Kira, why are you asking that," Athrun cautiously asked.

Kira shook his head and waved his hand as he walked out the door. "Nothing it was just something Dearka said."


	2. The Real Kitty Cat

Athrun's Kitty Cat

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not the characters of Gundam SEED.

Warnings: Suggested Material and Situations

Chapter Two: The Real Kitty Cat

"Bastard, wake up," Yzak rolled Dearka over in the bed. "Athrun is here to see you."

Dearka groaned as the aggressive man stood over his bed. "What…time is it?"

Yzak turned his head in disgust. "Pass noon you drunkard."

Dearka rubbed his eyes and looked at his superior. "You're just pissed because you had to work last night and couldn't go to the bar with us. Get over it, Prima Madonna."

"Kuso!" Yzak walked out of the bedroom and shouted at Athrun to go in.

Athrun walked into the room. "You're like an old married couple. People are going to talk."

"They already are," the blonde moved into a sitting position. "The two hottest men in ZAFT sharing an apartment and not a single woman between them, they must be gay.' That's just one of the endless gossips."

The dark-haired pilot sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his sunglasses. Dearka saw Athrun's black eye and bruised face for the first time.

"Holy shit! Kitty's got claws."

"That why I'm here," Athrun began. "It wasn't Cagalli, but Kira. What did you tell him about my cat last night? He stormed into my apartment and began to beat me up because of my cat."

"Your cat or your "kitty cat,"' Dearka used air quotes to emphasis the difference.

"What did you tell him about my cat, cat?"

Dearka took a moment to remember the conversation. He had a couple of drinks but nothing that would make him be confused about the two cats in Athrun's life. The two pilots had made a clear distinction between the real cat and Athrun's "Kitty Cat." The real cat was simply the giant blonde fur ball which Cagalli had given him four months ago. Athrun's "Kitty Cat" on the other hand was a code for the famed Orb Princess, because of her feline features and fierce attitude.

Dearka dubbed Cagalli the "Kitty Cat" after Athrun had turned to him for advice on bedroom activities. The blonde pilot had advised the other on the prospect of role-playing, which leaded Athrun to play a game of having a pet cat. Cagalli being a good sport took her role of kitty cat very well. Soon being the adorable kitty was a game the two lovers took on frequently. And that was when Cagalli got Athrun Cat-galli as a joke. No one knew about the joke except Dearka and another person, which Cagalli had confided in.

"I don't know," Dearka thought thoroughly. "I'm sure I never mentioned the game you play. Or about rhinestone collar, or the saucer, or the very expensive set of cat ears and tail you brought for her. Nope I never mention anything about your…wait."

Athrun glared at Dearka moving closer to the blonde. "Wait, what? You didn't? What happened?"

Dearka chuckled uneasily. "Well I think I called Cat-galli, kitty cat, instead cat. So everything I mentioned about the cat, I guess Kira thought I was talking about his sister."

"Great no wonder he wanted to kill me."

"Why did he stop beating you up. Personally I would kill any man that treated my sister as a cat, even if it is for sexual gain. But Cagalli isn't my sister so I really don't care."

Athrun raised an eyebrow at the man, but decided to ignore his rambling. "Cagalli showed up with the cat and Kira realized it was just a stupid misunderstanding. But he did ask if she has worn a bell for me before."

"Hey be grateful he didn't ask if she has ever worn a rhinestone collar for you before."

Athrun chuckled. "So anything happened after I left."

"Not a damn thing. I didn't even find a lovely lady to keep my company. So after Kira left, to beat you up, I had a couple more beers and then came home to wonderfully sweet person in the next room."

"I heard that bastard!"

Athrun and Dearka looked at the door in shock. Dearka just waved his hand. "I love you anyway, Yzak."

Athrun glared at the blonde who just smiled. "So Athrun, did your "kitty cat" lick those terrible wounds of yours."

"Now why should I tell you? How do I know next you get drunk you won't be phoning Kira to tell him about the furry cat paws she brought just for my birthday? Or that she still prancing in my apartment in her kitty costume waiting for her master to come home and show her affection."

"Why the hell are you here? Get your ass back to that pussy cat."

Athrun shook his head. "Not yet. She has to suffer for something she did last night. And I took your advice on buying that 'special item.'"

Dearka eyes widen. "I've created a monster."

"Well you said it wasn't going to be easy to tame that kitty cat," he stood up from the bed. "But I'm pretty sure after this punishment she will be a very willing pussy cat."

"Have fun," Dearka shouted as Athrun walked out the room.

Meanwhile in Athrun's Apartment…

Lacus was carrying a wrapped package as Kira lead her to their friend's apartment. Haro was bouncing around singing happy birthday and twirled around the corner of the hall. Lacus smiled at the tiny mechanical ball, and looked up at Kira.

"Are you alright Kira?"

Kira smiled the pink-haired songstress. He had neglected to tell her about the events of last night or exactly how he had gotten a black eye. "I'm fine Lacus."

They saw Haro bouncing in front of Athrun's door. "Are you sure its alright we didn't call, Kira. I mean he could be out."

"Lacus I'm pretty sure Athrun's home. There is no need to worry."

Lacus looked at the door uneasily. "Well if you say so."

Kira noticed her gaze. "Is everything already? You seem to know something."

Her blue eyes looked startled at his words. "I know nothing, Kira. I just hate showing unexpected to people's house that's all."

Kira gazed at the girl once more. He wasn't sure why she was so flustered normally she loved to visit her former fiancé, especially for Haro's sake. But here she was twisting the perfectly wrapped package in her hands and staring at the door expecting something to happen.

"What's going on in there? Is Cagalli in there? Is he doing something that I'm not aware of? Lacus tell me!"

"I…I…" Lacus refused to look at Kira knowing she would easily collapse. "I don't know anything, Kira."

"Stop lying," Kira slammed his hand on the door. "You know something. Now talk."

Lacus opened her month to speak, but before she could the front door opened.

"Mew, Master Athrun, did you forget your keys? Or do you want to keep me suffering, mew. Get this terrible thing off me. Meow. I'll do anything master. Please master, mew!"

Lacus shook her head as Kira took in the sight before him. His sister was standing in the doorway of his best friend's apartment wearing nothing but glorified furry underwear, platform heels, a tail, paws, cat ears, and diamond studded collar.

"Ki…Ki….Kira," Cagalli hide behind the door, shielding herself from her brother's gaze. "It's not what you think? I'm just. It's just. I…Lacus help."

Kira turned from his sister's face and glared at the small woman next to him. The vocalist was moving slowly away from him in an attempt to run away. "You knew about this," he pointed to his sister. "Why didn't tell me anything? Is it because I decided we needed to take things slowly? Is that why you're hiding the fact that my sister has been slee…sleep…sleeping with my supposed best friend!"

Cagalli and Lacus caught each other's eyes and together shout, "Look Tori!"

Just as Kira turned to look, Lacus ran toward the elevators and Cagalli shut the door. Kira looked for the two women. He had to choices chase after Lacus or wait for Athrun. The thought didn't need to linger, he would wait for his "best friend" and caught him off guard as he came back home to his "kitty cat."

"You got away once Athrun Zala, but now you will feel the full extend of my rage. No one and I mean no one makes my little sister dress up as a cat for his own personal pleasure."

Author's Word:

Well for those who wanted another part to Athrun's Kitty Cat now have it. I originally intended it to be a one shot deal, but I thought against. This is the conclusion of the story, so much for Kira having a simple misunderstanding about the "kitty cat"!


End file.
